


Dazzled In Our Light

by Yiyun



Series: Dazzled In Our Light [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Stardust, Disney princess Hirugami, Fluff, Hoshiui‘s mother is a star, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifter, Witchcraft, animal whisperer, dragon - Freeform, he can shine too, he is a hybrid, he talks to animals and animals love him
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyun/pseuds/Yiyun
Summary: 光來的媽媽是顆星星，字面意義上的星星，當光來感到快樂時，總是閃耀著光芒。有天他在森林裡玩耍，遇到一個聽得懂獨角獸說話的小孩，而這小孩總有辦法讓他閃閃發亮。但在他們長大後某天，光來的媽媽把自己弄丟了。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Dazzled In Our Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142108
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

光來的媽媽，朝，是顆星星，對，字面上意義的星星，十五年前意外從天空墜落後，她在地面上與他爸爸墜入愛河。當朝感到快樂的時候，會不由自主地全身散發光芒，當然，她也可以像顆一般的星星一樣隨心所欲的閃爍，光來不能像他媽媽一樣控制自己，但他感到純粹的幸福快樂時，一樣會有光芒在他身上浮現。

小時候他幾乎一直被關在家裡，因為他太常發光了。在家裡，他媽媽教他很多事情，她在天空上家鄉的事（那些光來未曾謀面的舅舅阿姨）、讀書給他聽，當然還有劍術，傳言說吃下星星心臟的人可以重拾青春美貌，這在混血的光來身上不適用，但這不足以阻擋愚昧又心懷不軌的罪犯。

\---

十一歲的光來偷偷溜出去，到他們家後院外的森林玩時，遇到了被老師責罵，偷了哥哥的馬跑出來散心的幸郎。他們相遇時，光來正在一顆橘子樹下跳著，拿著樹枝試著將橘子打落，他聽到身後傳來動靜，轉頭一看，一位和他年齡的相仿高個子正坐在一匹白馬上看著他。

「你，過來幫忙。」他用樹枝指著對方。

那位褐髮男孩聽到後爬下馬，接過了光來手上的樹枝，抬手輕鬆地將橘子打落。

光來撿起滾到草地上的橘子，撥了一半給男孩，身前的小孩似乎有點訝異，他伸手接下那半顆橘子。

「我叫光來，你叫什麼名字？你常在這附近玩嗎？」光來撥了一絆橘子下來，嘗了一口瞬間皺起眉頭，「好酸。」

「我的名字是幸郎，還有不，我很少來到這裡。」幸郎小心翼翼咬了一口橘子，他的臉也瞬間緊縮在一塊，光來看到大笑出聲。

「那是你的馬嗎？」光來好奇的看著那隻正在吃草的白馬。

「不是，那是我哥哥的……我跟他借的。」幸郎的聲音聽起來有點心虛。

光來抬起那雙大眼睛，開心地說：「這森林也住著一隻馬喔！我是說，牠不是我的，但牠會讓我騎牠。」

「你會騎一匹住在森林的野馬？」

「對啊，你要看牠嗎？」

語畢，一隻獨角獸從樹林中踏蹄走出，光來興奮地跑向前撫摸牠的鼻部，他轉頭招手要幸郎快點過來，另一個男孩一臉震驚地盯著眼前的生物。

「……這不是馬，這是一隻獨角獸。」幸郎緩緩走向前，獨角獸用鼻子輕輕摩擦他的手臂。

「是喔，我以為住在森林裡的馬都長這樣。」

幸郎摸著獨角獸頸上的鬃毛：「牠說牠叫斯里貝爾，你的阿姨要牠照顧你。」幸郎露出困惑的表情，「……你住在天上的阿姨？」

「天啊，你聽得懂牠在說什麼嗎！」

「對。」幸郎不好意思地低下頭，「我聽得懂動物說話。」

「太酷了！」光來興奮地抓起幸郎的手腕，「牠還有再說什麼嗎？我阿姨要牠跟我一起玩？那我阿姨有說什麼？」

幸郎卻遲遲不回應，呆愣地看著光來，光來不滿地搖著他的手：「喂，牠說了什麼嗎？」

幸郎用不可置信的目光上下掃射光來：「你的頭髮……在發光。」

光來迅速鬆開幸郎的手腕：「你要吃掉我嗎？」

「什麼？」

「如果你要吃我，我會把你打得屁滾尿流。」

「不，我為什麼要吃你？」幸郎搖搖頭，「誰會這麼做？」

「不知道，我媽媽說有些壞蛋會這樣做。」

「吃小孩？」

「吃掉星星。」光來說，「你不能把我發光的事說出去，不然我會把你揍一頓後再也不見你。」

「不，我不會的。」

「你發誓？」

「我發誓。」幸郎歪頭，「所以你是一顆星星？」

「我不是，我媽媽才是，我只有開心時才會發光。」光來緊張地捏住衣服下擺，這是他第一次跟家裡以外的人講這些事，但幸郎看起來不像壞人，他還說獨角獸是為了保護他而來，如果他是壞人，獨角獸會幫他，對吧？

他徹底忽略了若幸郎也是壞人，獨角獸這件事也可能是造假的邏輯漏洞。

「哇，這是我第一次遇到星星。」幸郎頓了一下，「半顆星星。」

「這也是我第一次遇到有人可以跟動物說話，但我一直待在家裡，外面有很多人可以跟動物說話嗎？」

「應該沒有？我家只有我可以。」

「哇，什麼動物都可以嗎？兔子？蛇？」

「如果牠們想跟我講話的話。」

他們花了一整個下午坐在樹下聊天，幸郎叫幾隻雀鳥下來停在他們的手上，逗得光來一直咯咯笑，幸郎跟光來說他昨天太累了，沒有背起大陸上重要市鎮的名字與地理位置就睡著，今天上課答不出來而被老師喝斥，光來不知道為什麼幸郎要背這聽起來很無聊的東西，但他跟幸郎說，如果他不想上課的話，隨時都可以出來找他跟獨角獸，幸郎對此露出羞澀欣喜的微笑。

直到一個半月後，這段時間幸郎太常偷騎馬外出，一晃就不見人影，所以被他的哥哥和姐姐尾隨，他們之間的秘密聚會才被發現，然後他也才知道，幸郎原來姓晝神，是這國家的二王子。

他溜出去玩的事情也曝光了，但顯然，整個王室都知道星海家族住著一顆星星，和她年幼、時不時會發光的兒子（直到幾年後，光來才知道原來他媽媽的劍術在整個王國中聲名遠播）。之後光來會直接被送進城堡裡和幸郎作伴，或是幸郎會來他們家找他，但他們時不時還是會跑到那片森林邊，爬樹摘水果，與獨角獸斯里貝爾聊天。

\---

進入青春期後，光來已經不會像小時後那樣容易發光，雖然擁有星辰血統這事在熟人圈中不是什麼大秘密，不過難免有外人對於星星的永生傳聞懷有不良企圖。十五歲後，他成為了受訓騎士，承襲母親的優良指導，光來對各式武器懷有濃厚的熱情，先天上相對於一般男性更加矮小的身材，讓他在力量上略遜一籌，但靠著天賦和後天不懈的訓練，他用速度和靈敏度彌補了不足，到了二十歲時，在近身戰上整個騎士團幾乎無人能出其右。

幸郎身為二王子的身分，使他從小必須接受整套的王室教育，由於在繼承順序上，他前面還還排著哥哥與姐姐，所以他更被傾向作為外交官培養。幸郎一直都很優秀，不管是武術還是騎術，乃至其他領域的天文、文學、哲學思辨等學科，他都得心應手、遊刃有餘，而且師長對他的評價也很高，是個態度良好又好學的學生，幾乎沒什麼需要令人操心的。

他唯一做過算得上是出格的事，就是偷跑出宮與光來一起玩耍，但至此之後，光來對王宮也是熟門熟路，王宮是除了他自己家外，待得最長時間的地方；幸郎則在初次進到星海家的那一剎那，立刻擄獲了光來父母的心，光來的媽媽看到幸郎來拜訪時，還會時不時地閃閃發光。

不是說小時候滿心期待在門口等待幸郎到來的光來，發出的光芒有比他媽媽遜色就是了。

平日，光來的騎士訓練若提早結束，會在王宮圖書館外等幸郎下課，又或者，幸郎會來操演場，直接換了衣服與騎士們一起訓練，幸郎自從認識光來後，劍術也接受不少光來媽媽的提點，他沈穩又敏銳，從不貿然攻擊，一出手都直搗要害，對光來來說，是個可敬又完美的對手。

某日午後，光來離開訓練場時，幸郎正好從王宮另一端走過來，光來雀躍地走到棕髮男子的面前：「會議提早結束了嗎？」

「嗯，只是例行的報告，沒什麼大事。」

「我們也結束了，說要進行武器庫保養，下午放假。」

幸郎側頭想了想，說：「現在還這麼早，要不要去看看斯里貝爾？」

自從他們兩個都成年後，便越來越少去郊區的那片森林，幸郎必須承擔更多他身為王室的義務，光來的騎士訓練和活動也讓他抽不開身。

「好啊，好久沒見到牠了，我去廚房拿些吃的，你去備馬。」

「是有人在苛刻騎士的伙食嗎？」

「噓，我會跟他們說這是幸郎王子野餐要吃的。」

光來跑向廚房，多虧從小在這裡和幸郎探索王宮各個角落——應該說是他在到處跑，幸郎在後面跟著外加導覽——王宮內許多員工也是看著他長大，見他走進廚房也是熱情地跟他打招呼，他揀了幾蘋果，又在烘焙區旁順手拿了糕點和餅乾，將水袋裝滿後，他提著廚房阿姨提供給他的籃子，往馬廄的放向走。

在馬廄旁，幸郎牽著兩匹馬低聲與牠們說話，幸郎天生與動物相處融洽，光來沒有見過哪隻動物不願意親近他，哪怕是熊或狼這類獵食者，也會像是見到老朋友般湊到幸狼身邊，幸郎伸手撫摸也不抗拒。光來曾經建議他哪天不幹王子了，可以去幫人們的寵物翻譯，並斟酌收費，幸郎對此只用社交用的笑容對光來說，那他會先把光來發出的聲音翻成人話。

他舉起籃子：「拿到了。」

「那走吧。」

他們緩緩騎馬至郊區的森林，路途並不遙遠，從城堡後方出去，騎馬二十分鐘就可到達。漸漸靠近森林時，光來看到斯里貝爾已經在樹林邊等著，他不確定這是獨角獸本身的靈性，還是他在天上哪個阿姨事先通知了，但更有可能的是斯里貝爾感受到幸郎的到來。

幸郎優雅地跳下馬，斯里貝爾立刻迎向幸郎的擁抱，明明牠認識光來更久，但幸郎才是有與動物溝通才能的那個，這也無可厚非，斯里貝爾轉向光來，他走向前像個老朋友般揉了揉牠的頭。

幸郎拿下繫在馬上的提袋，將一條餐巾鋪在草地上，光來拿出了水袋壓住布條，他們兩個坐定位，幸郎從籃子翻出了蘋果餵給斯里貝爾，幾隻小鳥也飛下樹跳停在幸郎的肩膀和頭頂，有兩三隻野兔蹦蹦跳跳聚集到他的腳邊，樹林裡傳來了窸窸窣窣的聲音，一隻母鹿帶著小鹿冒出來，圍到他們席坐的餐巾旁。

光來不禁失笑出聲：「老天，你也太受歡迎了。」

「牠們只是好奇。」

幸郎專注地注視站佇在他指尖上的知更鳥，輕聲與牠對話，那隻幼鹿已經將頭靠在他的大腿上，有隻棕色的兔子企圖跳到他的膝蓋上，一陣微風吹來，作弄高處的樹葉沙沙作響，光來往幸郎的方向看去，看著那人被動物環繞的不可思議姿態，像是感覺到光來的視線，幸郎轉頭過來，午後陽光被葉片剪成一塊一塊，斑斕的光影在他臉上造成亮白不一的效果，他的嘴角挑起，露出一個溫柔的微笑。

光來從沒見過這麼好看的人。

這個念頭就這樣浮現在光來的腦海中，光來吃驚地發現，這感覺很自然，他沒特別去注意過，他一直很喜歡幸郎，從那個會偷偷跑出家門，只為了跟他去摘酸到不行的橘子的小孩，到現在是會奮力在決鬥時擊敗他，但當光來贏了其它人，也總是真心稱讚光來實力的男人。

他不知道這感情何時昇華的，但等他發覺時，他已經在戀愛的途中了。

光來意識朦朧地躺下，他的內心仍是有些錯愕，好似他一直待水中看著這世界，今日浮出水面，原本模糊的景象豁然變得清晰明亮，或許醍醐灌頂就是這個意思，他閉上眼睛，聽著風掠過樹葉的聲響，和在這空曠樹林內響盪的鳥鳴，忽然，光來感受到周遭空氣的移動，張開眼，幸郎一隻手撐在他耳旁，從上方俯視著光來，一雙眼睛笑得彎彎的：「你要吃餅乾嗎？」

光來在這名為戀愛的兔子洞裡下墜。

\---

過了一個禮拜，光來躊躇著自己該怎麼告白。

通常，他是有想法立刻會實施的人，他並不害怕拒絕，就算結果很難受；又或者幸郎決定回應他，那真是皆大歡喜，他只是需要思考該怎麼開口，這是他第一次喜歡上一個人，也是第一次準備告白，他有資格感到緊張。

光來決定把地點選在他們兩個都熟悉的地方，又剛好，最近有人送他媽媽一支巴比倫蠟燭的半成品。近年來光來的母親一直在研究能夠往來天上和地下的方法，巫師們會使用巴比倫蠟燭，只要燃燒臘燭，心中想著所嚮之地，身體便可以到達目的地，但巴比倫蠟燭原料珍稀，本就取得不易，又屬於消耗性產品，一根巴比倫蠟燭最多只能燃燒兩次，除了巫師之間的管道外，一般人根本難以取得，可謂有市無價，他媽媽拿到的這支巴比倫蠟燭，據贈予者說最多也只能用於短程運輸，不過藉由這個機會，他就可以把幸郎邀來家裡。

他向幸郎提議來看光來母親的巴比倫蠟燭實驗，幸郎也只聽聞過巴比倫蠟燭的存在沒見過實品，他表示非常樂意去看這項魔法器具是如何運作的。

兩天後，他們站在星海宅邸的書房中，看著朝拿出一只盒子，打開盒蓋，一根通體漆黑的蠟燭躺在暗紅色的絨布上。

「這看起來就是一根普通的蠟燭，媽，妳沒有被騙嗎？」光來非常不滿這令人失望的外觀。

「光來，不要以貌取人。」幸郎撞了一下光來的肩膀。

「這的確是巴比倫蠟燭，我剛到地球上時有在巫師手上見過一根。」朝拿出那支通體烏黑的蠟燭。

「但這支比一般的巴比倫蠟燭細，製作的材料沒有那麼齊全，而且你不相信的話，我們燒燒看就知道啦！」她指向窗外，「我們來試試它可不可以把我送到花園。」

她在抽屜裡翻著火柴，幸郎彎腰靠到光來耳邊：「朝夫人一直在找找巴比倫蠟燭，是想要到天空嗎？」

「對，她掉下來後，就再也沒有回到上面了。」光來垂下眼。

「除了巴比倫蠟燭，應該還會有別的方法？」

「我不知道，她找這麼久也只找到這支半成品。」

「星星的國度一定很漂亮。」

「她一直很想家，」光來看向他現在正在翻箱倒櫃的母親，「我希望她能找到真正的巴比倫蠟燭。」

「啊哈！」朝勝利地拿起一盒火柴，「光來你看著，待會我就會瞬移到花園喔。」

「點燃後會發生什麼事？」幸郎問。

「它會發出亮眼的光芒，」朝將火柴劃過磷皮，火苗碰上蠟燭的芯蕊，她露出若有所思的微笑，「就像我的家鄉一樣。」

瞬間，點燃的蠟燭迸射出一陣爆炸般的強光，光來和幸郎的生物本能迫使他們閉上眼睛，等他們再睜開眼，光來的母親已經不在房間裡。

光來走到窗邊，朝下面大喊：「媽？」

庭院內沒有任何人影，「媽？妳在哪裡？」

「夫人？」幸郎也走到了窗檯，庭院內仍是空蕩蕩的。

「……我媽去哪了？」恐懼在光來內心中發酵，「她在哪裡？她不該試那根蠟燭的！」

「光來，冷靜。」晝神按住光來的肩膀，「朝夫人最後一句話是什麼？」

「……很像她的家鄉？」光來睜大眼睛，「她在想家？」

「我想，朝夫人可能被傳送到天上了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 光來的媽媽沒事，她只是很不小心。


	2. Chapter 2

「我必須找到另一支巴比倫蠟燭，把我媽帶回來。」他們趕回王宮，找到正在正在和其他官員相談的星海家主，光來的爸爸聽到老婆把自己搞失蹤，差點暈了過去，被其他人攙扶到醫護室休息。

「你要去哪裡找？」

「西方的迪亞曼德城市集？」

迪亞曼德，寶石之城，依山傍水，得天獨厚的豐饒自然環境下，孕育了許多元素巫師與鍊金術師，更處地利交通要道，該城擁有全大陸最大的市集，傳說迪亞曼德的城主是個精靈，他是人界與自然的調和者，穩定迪亞曼特源源不絕的魔法能量。

「也有許多巫師和鍊金術師會在找材料和販賣商品。」幸郎撐著下巴沉思，「就算沒有找到，也能探聽到其他消息。」

「安撫完老爸後，明天我就出發。」光來說，「騎士團那邊，你幫我說一聲，緊急狀況。」

「我跟你一起去。」

「什麼？」

「要有人確保你沒惹上麻煩。」

「我可以保護我自己，不要小瞧我！」光來氣憤地回嘴，「還有你王室的責任呢？可以這樣一走了之嗎？」

「我沒有看輕你的意思，你一直都很強，這我最清楚，但路途上變數太多，你一個人不能保證絕對的安全，多一個人就是多一分助益。」幸郎冷靜地回應，「我還有哥哥和姊姊，這國家少一個王子也不會出事。」

「幸郎，問題是你有可能出事！」

「那你就不會出事嗎？你要一個人跑過半個大陸？而且你也不會打聽消息，難不成你要拿著劍逼別人給你巴比倫蠟燭？我們一起去。」

「我最親愛的弟弟要跑去哪？」一個女聲傳來，光來和幸郎轉頭，幸郎的姊姊招子靠在門口看著他們。

「姊姊。」

「招子姊！」光來低頭鞠躬，招子毫不在乎地揮揮手。

「我聽到朝夫人的消息了，你們在吵什麼？」招子直直盯著他們兩個，整個晝神家直視人時，他們的視線都含有股不可言喻的威嚴，光來懷疑這是王室的基礎教育，如何隨時散發不怒而威的氣勢。

「我和光來要去迪亞曼德城找巴比倫蠟燭。」幸郎在招子這樣的眼神下仍沉著的回應。

「招子姊，我要自己去，他硬要跟來。」光來控訴。

「幸郎，你明白路上可能很危險對吧？」昭子說，「主要道路外，盡是無人的荒野和樹林。」

「我明白，但光來自己去會更加危險，我們兩個可以確保彼此的安全。」

招子盯著自己弟弟那平靜又不容退讓的神情，撇過頭對光來說：「幫我照顧他，好嗎？王宮這邊我會處理的。」

「招子姊，妳應該跟我站在同一陣線！」

「你比我更了解幸郎有多固執，」招子聳聳肩，「他認定後就不會動搖了。」

光來敗陣下來，幸郎或許看起來很隨和，但幾乎沒有人可以撼動他的決定：「我會保護他的。」

「你們要看緊彼此的後背，我相信你們可以做到。」招子語氣柔和了起來，「還有光來，我真心希望朝夫人能早點回家。」

「我一定會把媽媽帶回來。」

「我們就是需要這種信心！」招子雙手叉腰，「你們兩個趕快準備，之後的路程可遠的呢。」

「姊姊，謝謝妳。」幸郎低頭小聲地說。

招子揉亂他弟弟的頭髮：「每個人都有真心想做的事，你不用總是給自己這麼大的壓力。」她放下手，「先祝你們旅途平安。」

招子瀟灑轉身，幸郎看著她的背影，說：「你知道該怎麽走嗎？」

「⋯⋯大概知道方向，就往西方走嘛。」

「光來，不懂就不要裝懂，我去拿地圖。」

\---

他們是在清晨離開，一切裝備從簡。

前一夜，幸郎解說這會是大約七天的路程， 下個月初是迪亞曼德城的春天慶典，各地旅客和商賈都會前往那城市，靠著各地商客帶來的消息，他們找到巴比倫蠟燭的機率會更大。

這片大陸上的城市之間都有幹道相通，所以這並不是段難走的路，不過，城鎮和城鎮之間仍有未受監管的區域，也不乏盜匪襲擊旅人的事件。

他們出發一天後，在他們第一個落腳的村莊外遇上影山，那個知名的鍊金術天才影山飛雄。

他們正準備策馬離開時，一名黑髮少年坐在馬上一手握韁繩，眉頭深鎖，盯著另一隻手上一張皺巴巴的地圖，他彆扭地叫住光來與幸郎，問能不能幫他指路。

很快地，他們發現彼此的目的地相同，影山像隻不知如何是好的小動物，笨拙地問他可不可以跟著他們一起走，光來和幸郎對視，點頭，決定帶上他。

之後他們才發現他是影山飛雄，那位傳聞可以織雪成銀、化焰為金的鍊金術師，不過影山說以上那些他全做不到（他的原話是「這些完全不符合鍊金術法則」），年輕男孩的鍊金術研究遇上瓶頸了，要去迪亞曼德城尋找一種稀有的礦石來做實驗。

再一天半後，他們遇到追在馬匹後頭的日向翔陽。

他們在主幹道上行進時，一隻馬從反方向奔馳而來，幸郎毫不費力地就停下那隻驚慌失措的馬：「牠被山豬嚇到。」

一名橘髮的男孩也以驚人的速度朝他們跑來：「謝謝你攔下牠！」

男孩抬手抹去額頭上的汗水，露出一截爬滿張狂赤色花紋的手臂，他的脖子上也有相同風格的圖騰，龍族。

這位名叫日向翔陽的年輕龍族也剛好要前往市集，說是要帶給住在迪亞曼德的朋友他所摘的藥草。

「你是隻龍，為什麼不飛過去？」影山單刀直入表達他的困惑。

「我的爪子抓不住這些藥草！」

多了兩個旅伴後他們的旅程更加熱鬧起來，日向可以嘰嘰喳喳說個不停，對什麼都充滿好奇心，一不小心就被一點風吹草動吸引走離主要道路，而他和影山擁有惹怒彼此的超常天賦，這兩人的拌嘴似乎永無止盡。

「晝神？你跟晝神王室有關係嗎？」聽到幸郎和光來的姓氏後，日向問。

「笨蛋，晝神幸郎是二王子！」

「我哪記得起所有王子公主的名字，笨蛋影山！」

「哈哈，我的確是那位王子。」幸郎輕輕笑著。

「王子去市集要做什麼？你不能派人去嗎？」

「我要保護光來啊。」

「我才是你的騎士。」光來撇嘴。

「說錯了，我們要互相保護。」

日向眨著圓滾滾的眼睛，影山的表情沒什麼大變化，但眼睛閃著好奇：「你們去市集是要買東西嗎？」

「我需要巴比倫蠟燭。」

「巴比倫蠟燭？為什麼，你要去哪裡嗎？」

「我要找到我媽媽。」影山和日向的嘴巴不約而同抿成一線，光來後知後覺地意識到這聽起來很沉重，「她用了一支半成品蠟燭不小心把自己傳到很遠的地方，我要把帶回來。」

「我正在研究傳送門。」影山突然說，「巴比倫蠟燭太不可靠了，材料難找又用不了幾次，我要鍊出一項可以重複開出傳送門的永久工具。」

「你說的研究是這個？」光來目瞪口呆，他從沒聽過除了巴比倫蠟燭以外的傳輸道具。

「嗯，我只差最後幾項材料。」影山吞了口口水，「再給我一點時間，我一定做得到。」他的語氣倒是很肯定，沒有懷疑失敗的可能。

「這......這真是令人敬佩。」幸郎不可置信地說，除了巴比倫蠟燭以外的長途運送道具？這會為這大陸的交通掀起新革命。

「影山，原來你這麼了不起。」日向雀躍地說，「我想看你鍊出的道具！」

「笨蛋，我說我還在找最後的材料！」

「那你趕快做出來給我看，我可以幫你找！」日向自豪地說。

「你是要帶藥草給你朋友？」

「恩啊，她是個女巫，在迪亞曼德城有家小店，賣魔藥和幫人施法。」

他們一群人就這樣聊著瑣事，在日向還沒來前，影山還有點拘謹，但現在他也放鬆了下來，說著一些其他人不懂的鍊金術法則。幸郎分享他和光來從小到大的趣事，從光來在晝神告訴他以前都以為獨角獸是馬的一種，到他是如何用一條火焰蜥毀掉王宮花園。

「那條蜥蜴明明是你偷偷帶進去的，我只是幫你把他帶出去找東西吃，牠看起來餓壞了。」光來不滿地為自己辯護。

「我不知道原來你也聽得懂動物說話，你怎麼不告訴我？」

「嗯，因為我想知道你都在和動物講什麼悄悄話。」

「光來，你在嫉妒嗎？」幸郎不懷好意地對他眨眼，「你知道你問的話，我都會跟你說，我拒絕不了你的要求。」

光來瞬間有些恍神，他感到自己的耳朵微微發燙：「不用，他們說了有趣的事再跟我講就好了，牠們也總是在跟你說他們哪裡食物多、昆蟲有多美味，我不需要知道你跟動物的閒話家常。」

幸郎輕柔地笑著，光來喜歡他的笑聲。

「你們小時候就認識了，」影山突如其來地問，「那你們交往多久了？」

光來感覺自己的眼珠要掉出來。

「影山！你不能這樣說話！」日向大喊。

「這是不能問的問題？」影山茫然地看著其他人。

光來的臉頰在燃燒，他認知到自己的感情還沒多久，都還來不及告訴幸郎，就被才認識沒幾天的影山看出來。

連在一邊的幸郎都陷入詭異的沉默。

他們正行走在一陰暗的林間道路上，忽然，不遠處的樹林傳來不自然的樹枝斷裂聲。

光來和日向警覺地抬起頭，影山瞬間看向聲音傳來的方向，幸郎停下馬，專注在周遭環境的變動，林間一遍死寂，連一點鳥聲都沒耶。

電光石火之間，一群盜匪提刀衝出。

光來迅速跳下馬抽出劍，欺身接近首當其衝的盜匪，在對方還來不及反應之時一劍劃向對方的喉嚨。光來一邊接下其它衝向他的刀光劍影，一邊判斷局勢，來者約有二十來人，全部持有武器，在人數上有著優勢，附近的日向雙手已化成一對利爪，正與眼前的三人纏鬥，疾風般閃躲砍到的身上利器，以肉身抵擋與進攻。

影山脫下手腕上的手鐲，在他的觸摸下，手鐲化成一支長戟，這位鍊金術師是寶石與金屬配飾最多的人，幾乎成為了劫匪的首要目標，以人海戰術包圍他。影山大力一揮，橫掃圍堵著他的敵人，他的表情專注，出手利落、攻擊不拖泥帶水，明顯受過專業的格鬥訓練。

光來當然不會讓其他人專美於前，任何出現在他面前的盜匪，都被他快狠準地襲擊要害，他無暇確認幸郎的狀況，但他信任對方足以抵禦這群草莽，光來擔心他們還有其他後援出現，人數再多的話，一拖延變數就會增加。

銳利的高音響起，光來認得這聲音，狼哨。

幸郎兩根手指壓在嘴唇上，響亮的哨聲在林間迴盪，像是呼應著哨聲，森林深處傳來了一聲聲狼嚎，伴隨的是響應越來越近，一隻灰狼從樹林間闖入人群間，撲向離其最近的盜匪，其他狼匹也從草木中鑽出，盜匪們發出尖叫和呼喊，有些人丟下武器，四處逃開。

無預警的，一道烈焰襲來，日向跪在地上，周遭的草地似焦炭般全黑成一遍，有盜匪正忙著在土地上打滾，撲熄衣服上的火花，影山大吼：「笨蛋，你在這邊吐出火焰會燒起來！」

「他壓著我不放，我只有嘴巴能動！」

打鬥已接近尾聲，部分盜匪在狼隻出現後就逃離這場混鬥，其它留下的幾乎都重傷不能動，幸郎又吹出一聲口哨，這次的聲音沒那麼尖銳，狼群們停下動作，幸郎走近牠們，向為首的灰狼伸出手，牠嗅了嗅幸郎的手掌，像是在評估這人類，經歷幾秒思考後，灰狼舔了幸郎的手指，幸郎笑了出來。

光來走近那人和動物：「你還是一樣受歡迎。」

「我在謝謝牠們的幫忙。」旁邊一隻體型較小的黑狼忽然發出悶悶的嗚聲，幸郎轉頭看向光來的小腿：「你受傷了。」

「小傷而已，剛剛擦到石頭。」光來蠻不在乎地抬腳，「你有受傷嗎？」

「我沒事。」幸郎看向朝他們走來的日向和影山，目測這兩人也毫髮無傷。

「我可以摸牠們嗎？」影山突然說，他的表情有股難耐的興奮。

「你可以摸牠的頭。」幸郎指向那頭黑狼，影山戰戰兢兢地伸出手，觸摸黑狼額前的毛髮，黑狼並沒有拒絕他的碰觸，黑髮男孩發出喜不自勝的嘆息。

「影山，你很喜歡狼嗎？」影山滿心歡喜地撫摸著狼匹，日向問。

「……動物通常不讓我摸牠們。」影山的聲音小到幾乎聽不清楚。

「你是做了什麼被動物討厭嗎？」

「不是，牠們只是看到我就跑掉。」

「所以牠們靠著直覺就不讓你接近嗎？你就是被討厭了嘛。」

「我沒有！」

「好了好了，不要吵了。」幸郎對這幼兒等級的吵架搖頭，「我們得趕快離開，找個地方休息，光來受傷了。」

「只是擦傷而已。」

「光來，你的傷口還是得清潔，不要逼我現在就脫下你的褲子。」

光來閉上嘴，換個狀況他很歡迎幸郎脫下他任何衣服，他壓下腦內不合時宜的想法。

「前面有個村莊，我來帶路！」日向喊著，他們向狼群道別，再度跨上馬，朝前方行進。

\---

村莊旅店的老闆娘與日向相當熟稔，她熱情地打招呼，幫他們準備了兩間房：「房間內都有熱水，有需要僅管吩咐。」

幸郎堅持要確認光來的傷口，事實證明只是些許擦傷，在簡單消毒過後，光來終於才被准許去洗澡。光來走出浴室後，幸郎坐在陽台上的桌子旁，光來對他說：「換你了。」

「我請他們送晚餐上來了，你不用等我，先吃吧。」幸郎起身，拿起換洗衣物後進入浴室。

光來坐下來，他的確餓壞了，狼吞虎嚥吞下一碗濃湯，胃袋內有了重量後，他用刀叉分解老闆娘大力推薦的鹹派和烘蛋。享用完這些熱食，他開始百般聊賴地慢慢啃著麵包，此時天色早暗了下來，早春的空氣還是帶著寒意，他抬頭，滿天碎星揮灑在夜幕中。

光來聽到身後傳來腳步聲，他回頭，幸郎從昏暗的房間走出，穿著米白的亞麻衫和寬鬆的褲子，頭髮上還帶著水氣，這副居家的模樣，令光來這時才意識到自己與幸郎共處一室，從小到大他們一起過夜的次數數也數不清，卻在今天特別感知道這個人的存在，他難為情地別過頭：「食物要涼了，快吃。」

幸郎從容地走到旁邊的椅子坐下，光來有時真的恨透了那套王家禮儀訓練，這讓幸郎不管穿得多邋遢，舉手投足間還是顯得無與倫比的完美，而且光來無可救藥地著迷於他這樣的姿態。

幸郎泰然自若地舉起湯匙開始用餐，光來放下手中的麵包，撐著頭看著對方，幸郎感受到他的視線，說：「你在想什麼呢？」

「嗯？你吃飯很好看。」光來無意識地說出這句話，來不及閉上那張不受控制的嘴。

幸郎聞言低聲笑了出來，光來感受到自己的耳朵熱得發燙，但幸郎並沒有多加追問光來無意說出的真心話，他只搖頭笑道：「不，我是問我剛剛走出來時，你在想什麼？」

「啊，這個，」光來又把目光移向天空，「只是在想我媽看不看得到我。」

「從我們這邊看得到朝夫人嗎？」

「也許可以。」光來指向天上，「她說她住在西南方的天空。」

隨著夜晚時間的流逝，星群似乎更加明亮，在這寧靜的小村莊夜晚，滿天星斗成為了主角，其他的風景都只能作為陪襯。光來似乎好久沒有仰望那屬於她媽媽的國度，忘記了它的光輝燦爛，而單純一個抬頭，它就強硬地以那驚人的美麗深深震懾世人。

光來默默斜睨也正看著天空的幸郎一眼，卻不禁屏住呼吸，旁邊的人沐浴在夜色下，無垠星空全照映在他的眼睛之中，像是呼應著光來，幸郎對上了光來的目光，嘴角掛著淺淺的微笑。

真的是很好看的人。

瞬間，光來好像又回到森林裡那下午，眼前的人讓他目眩神迷，似乎一輩子都離不開目光。

「幸郎，我喜歡你。」這句話就這麼從他口中脱出，光來想了想又補充一句，「想要跟你約會的那種喜歡。」

幸郎的笑容鬆動了：「什麼？」

「我最近才發現我對你不止於對朋友的喜歡。」光來低下頭，要說出這些話怎麼這麼困難，「實際上我喜歡你很久了，等我回神，我才發現我想的都是你。」

光來深深吸一口氣，抬起頭，「我想讓你知道我的感情。」

幸郎動也不動地看著光來，這讓光來感到緊張，他的拇指與食指抓緊了腿上的布料：「你有想說什麼嗎？」

剎那間，幸郎的肩頭鬆動了，他露出一副啼笑皆非的表情，混著放鬆與寵溺：「老天，光來。」

「怎麼？」

「我也喜歡你很久了，」幸郎的目光柔情似水，光來發現自己這眼神上癮，「時間長到我也記不得，但我的心一直是你的。」

聽到這答覆，光來感覺自己整人都飄了起來：「真的嗎？」

「這句話才是我想問的，你真的不是我的幻覺？」

光來的心還是輕飄飄的，他直勾勾盯著幸郎的雙眼：「幸郎，我想吻你。」

幸郎嘴角又勾了起來：「這也是我想說的。」

他迫不及待地湊向前，微微側頭，嘴唇輕輕貼上幸郎的嘴唇，那片薄薄的皮膚在他嘴上擦過，忽然，幸郎的手掌按向他的後頸，他們溫熱的氣息立刻交纏起來。

光來雙手按住幸郎的臉頰，他微微張開嘴，吸吮對方的嘴唇，感受幸郎在自己身上的力道，親吻幸郎的感覺是如此難以形容，眼前的人是真實的，但對方帶給他的感覺又極度虛幻美妙。

光來的身心靈都在飛揚，他聽到來自星星國度的頌歌。

漸漸地，他們分開了彼此的嘴唇，光來睜開眼，看到幸郎也緩緩抬起眼皮。

「哇。」光來的腦內剛經歷過一場超新星爆炸，他所有感官都加強了，幸郎所有細微的表情、身體的熱度、縈繞在光來鼻間的香味、嘴唇的觸感，全在光來的身心感知上打下了印記。

「哇。」他們的臉仍很相近，幸郎親暱地摩擦他們倆的鼻頭，這舉動逗得光來眉開眼笑。

突然幸郎抽起身子：「光來。」他的眼珠順著光來轉了一圈，「你發光了。」

「嗯？」光來抬起手，他的身體的確發出了微微亮光，清脆的笑聲從他口中洩出。

幸郎目不轉睛地盯著他：「你知道你現在有多美嗎？」

「我好開心，我喜歡這個吻。」光來持續笑著，「你是我發光的原因。」

「這我喜歡。」幸郎又倚身吻了光來，他們周遭的亮度又增加了，「我想做你發光的理由。」

這個夜晚，光來笑著吻了他一次又一次。

\---

隔天早晨，陽光和身體旁的熱度喚醒了光來，他意識朦朧看向旁邊，幸郎一隻手臂壓在他胸前，安詳地睡著。

他貼近那棕髮男人，頭靠進了他的頸間，光來闔上眼，他們還可以再多睡一點。

稍晚他們下樓，影山和日向已佔據一張木桌享用著早餐，隨著他們走向前，日向對四周的空氣嗅嗅鼻子，眨了眨眼，喜上眉梢地說：「你們結成伴侶了嗎？」

正在喝牛奶的影山差點嗆到：「你不能這樣說話，白癡！」

「他們的氣味全混在一起了啊！只有伴侶才會這樣！」

聽著那一龍一人活力四射的吵嘴，幸郎不置可否地搖搖頭，他的指尖碰上光來的手背，就這麼自然的，他們的十指交握在一塊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果幸郎也可以發光，他大概已經核爆了。


	3. Chapter 3

又走了兩天，他們終於到達了迪亞曼德城。

這是個宜人的城市，依河而建，鈷藍的河水蜿蜒貫穿了整座城，道路以石板鋪成，一棟棟房子外牆刷成各種鮮明的顏色，再七天就是該城的春天慶典，許多房子的外窗或陽台上也擺滿了五顏六色的花朵，翠綠的藤蔓在牆壁延綿。城市的東北方有棟帶有高塔的大宅，那是城主的居所，大宅外三個街區有個廣場，定時會有各地商人在此流動，販賣來自大陸各地的商品，以廣場為中心延伸出去的街道，也充滿形形色色的商家，不乏巫師、鍊金術師和治療師在此提供服務，人群熙熙攘攘在街上行走，各處都是慶典前的鮮活氣息。

找了家旅店安頓好後，光來雙手插腰說：「好，現在來找巴比倫蠟燭。」

「你要從哪開始找？」

「呃。」

「我們先打探消息吧。」幸郎轉身，「日向，你說你在這邊有熟人，他們會有這類訊息嗎？」

「我不確定？仁花是個女巫，或許她會知道？」日向搔搔下巴，「你們要跟我去見她嗎？」

他們全數同意去拜訪這位女巫，日向說她在廣場不遠處的街區有家小店，專門提供魔藥與法術服務，日向帶著他們走過喧囂的大路，來到一條寧靜的小巷口，一棟鵝黃色的二層樓房前掛著招牌，上頭用漆黑的字寫著「烏鴉的羽毛」。

日向熟門熟路地打開門，門上的鈴叮叮作響：「仁花，好久不見！」

「翔陽，你來了！」一名身材嬌小的女孩從櫃檯後冒出來，她的金髮上別著一只別緻的雛菊髮夾，她放下手中的書本，「你帶了客人。」

「對，他們是我在這次路上認識的，這是妳的藥草。」日向走向前把布袋放到櫃檯上，側身指著身後的人，「臉很臭的這位是影山飛雄。」

「喂！」

「跟我差不多矮的是星海光來。」

「你說什麼？」

「最後一位高個子是晝神幸郎。」

「您好。」

「您好。」金髮女巫緊張地揉著手指，「我是谷地仁花，是個女巫，有什麼是我能為您服務的嗎？」

「他們在找巴比倫蠟燭。」

「喔？」谷地拱起肩膀，「我⋯⋯我沒有這東西，它太稀有，抱歉讓你們失望了！」谷地彎腰鞠躬，頭幾乎打到了面前的櫃檯。

「您不用這麼緊張，女士。」幸郎出聲安撫，他步行到櫃檯前，微微彎著腰，笑容明朗和煦，女巫的肩頭似乎因為這笑容放鬆了，「我們明白它的珍貴，日向跟我們說您在這邊開業許久，對這邊的店家和市集肯定比我們這些外人了解，我們想知道您可否幫我們指路，這東西最有可能出現在哪裡呢？」

「我想⋯⋯西邊的街區可能會有？」谷地把雙手緊靠在胸前，側頭思考，「那邊是異國商販的聚集地，會賣許多魔法材料，也有不少外地商品⋯⋯那邊可能性最大。」

「謝謝，這對我們非常有幫助。」幸郎的眼睛移到旁邊的玻璃罐，「我聞到一股非常好聞的味道，那是什麼草藥？」

「啊，那是我配的花草茶，有安神的作用。」谷地說，「你們要試試嗎？」

「謝謝，樂意之至。」

「仁花製作的花草茶最好聞了，她是城裡最知名的藥草專家。」日向驕傲地鼓起胸膛，「許多外地人都會特地來買她的茶葉喔！」

「翔陽，不要這麼大聲！」谷地紅著臉，手拍了一下，一張圓桌和五張椅子憑空出現。

「請坐。」她的手又朝空氣一握，一只茶壺出現在她手上。

「妳的法術好厲害。」影山稱讚。

「謝謝。」谷地羞赧地拿起旁邊的茶葉瓶，茶葉朝茶壺飛去，她指尖對向壺口，一道熱水飛濺而出，一股淡雅的花香在室內發酵。

「忠今天沒來嗎？」日向一副司空見慣地從櫥櫃拿出茶杯擺在桌上。

「他今天要值班，你晚上可以去他那邊看看。」女巫熟練地為每個杯子斟滿茶。

「真有你的。」光來拉開椅子坐下，在幸郎身邊悄聲說。

「知道為什麼該讓我來吧。」 幸郎對他眨眼，回頭謝過谷地遞上的茶杯，再拿到光來面前，光來乖乖接下那杯茶，它的香味真令人驚嘆。

\---

他們照谷地所說的來到西區的市集，這邊風格明顯與谷地的小店所在的東區天差地遠，來自大陸各地的商旅更多了，商家說著天南地北的口音，許多魔法道具在此展示，發出詭異的聲響或是火花，光來有些眼花繚亂，影山說在這裡也有可能找到他需要的鍊金材料，日向陪他在街道另一邊瀏覽著攤販。

光來四處搜索著任何可能的烏黑蠟燭，走過三條街道，仍一無所獲，大部分商販都表示他們從未親眼看過這蠟燭的存在，光來感到有些失落，一轉頭，卻發現幸郎停在落在不遠處的攤販，端詳著一排木雕，每片木頭都雕成小巧圓潤的動物，他挑起一隻展翅的海鷗，上頭綴了一條白色皮繩，翅膀上的翎羽在木面上張開，正準備起飛。

「你在看什麼？」

「嗯。」幸郎沒有回答光來的問題，反而看向攤主，「老闆，這個是什麼？」

「先生你眼光好喔，你是外地人吧？這是我們迪亞曼德的動物特色木雕，傳統上作為護身符保佑平安，也有外地人當作藝術品帶著。」

「雕得很棒。」

「對吧，我們這邊盛產原木料，做木雕的木頭都專門挑過，放久都會股自然的清香。」

「你看這個幹嗎？」光來狐疑的盯著那只護身符。

「嗯，覺得這隻眼神很像你。」幸郎將那只木雕海鷗拿到光來的臉龐比對，淡淡笑著，「真的是一模一樣，老闆，這我要了。」

「喂。」光來皺眉，把幸郎的手撥開。

「抱歉，我有認真在找巴比倫蠟燭，但我看到這個，就想到你。」幸郎掏錢給攤主，露出帶著歉意的笑容，「這個可以保你平安，我幫你別上去？」

光來癟嘴，點了點頭，幸郎眼中的不安褪去了。

他看著那枚護身符在幸郎的長手靈巧地擺弄下，將白繩繫到了他的腰帶上，他低頭用手撥弄那做工精細的木片，幸郎完成後，順手將光來的髮絲撥到耳後：「我們會找到蠟燭的，不要氣餒，我會一直在你身邊，才剛開始。」

這安撫的確平息光來內心的躁動，他抓住對方垂著的手，踮著腳尖在幸郎的嘴唇啄了一下：「謝謝。」

幸郎握緊光來的手，拇指輕柔地揉著他的掌心，另一手摸著光來的臉頰，手指劃過他的顴骨，須臾間，光來忘記周吵雜的人聲，整個世界似乎只剩他們兩人，他就這樣被拉入幸郎溫暖的粽眼中。

「光來，」幸郎放下手攬住他的肩膀，「你發光了。」

「媽的，這我沒有辦法控制！」他把臉埋進幸郎胸前。

「我知道，光沒有很強，但還是小心微妙。」

「星海！」另一端傳來大吼，他們回頭，影山試圖穿越人群走向他們，「我看到你——」

「走開，我不要！」不遠處傳來日向的尖叫聲。

「你就給一片龍鱗，賺的錢我們平分。」有三名陌生男子圍著日向，為首的那位拽著日向的手腕。

「不要！」日向的瞳孔倏然轉為爬蟲類般的豎瞳，原本在他脖子上般火焰一般的圖騰浮出一片片鱗片。

為首的男子被日向形貌的變化嚇到而鬆開了手，日向的耳下到脖子間全覆滿暗紅色的鱗片，他張開口，一團火球朝天空噴去，嚇得男子跌坐在地上，原本還想擠到光來和幸郎身邊的影山，直接改變方向往日向奔去：「日向，住手！」

其中一名站在旁邊的男人見狀拿出一把小刀，往日向上身刺去，日向口中還飄著煙霧，另一個人的攻擊使令他又張開嘴，說時遲那時快，影山從側邊擒抱日向，拿著小刀的男人失了準頭，鋒利的金屬刺進了影山的肩頭，吃驚的日向收不住動作，部份的火焰燒上了影山的手臂。

光來衝上前撲倒剩下一位原本要逃跑的男子，拿著小刀的男人見到影山受傷，慌慌張張地想要逃離，人群中冒出一名黑髮男人壓制了住他：「別動，你以攻擊市民的罪名遭到逮捕。」

幾名別著迪亞曼德城徽的人員出現，將原本騷擾日向的人銬了起來，日向和影山跌坐在地上，他的龍鱗已變回帶著花紋的皮膚，日向手忙腳亂地爬到影山面前：「影山！對不起……你不要死！」

「我才不會死，嘶——好痛。」影山的右手臂起了大面積的水泡，血液從肩膀傷口順著地心引力流下。

日向跪坐在影山面前臉色發白，他的雙手在影山的傷口附近游移，不敢碰觸對方。

那位幫助他們壓制住流氓的男人，在其他人把犯人銬上後，蹲到影山旁邊：「你這傷口需要專人醫治。」他從口袋掏出一小瓶子，「我是這城市的治安官，澤村大地，先把這喝了。」

日向接下瓶子，對著影山的嘴巴倒下去，影山吞下藥水後，眼睛突然一閉，頓時失去全身力氣往後倒下，日向連忙扶住他，心急如焚地大喊：「他怎麼了？」

「那是鎮定劑，不要讓他動到傷口，我們把他帶回城主宅邸醫治，那邊有治療師。」

光來和幸郎也圍到昏迷的影山身邊，幸郎問：「這邊有擔架嗎？」

「我的人會拿過來。」澤村瞟向被銬在一起的犯人，對日向說，「我需要你們跟我回去。」

「他們要我給他們我的鱗片，說龍鱗是許多巫師喜歡的材料，我說不要。」日向縮起身，「他們一直抓著我不放，我慌了，我真的沒有想要傷任何人。」

「我知道，我也看到了，也有其他目擊者可以證明他們在騷擾你。」澤村安慰他，有人扛了一張擔架過來，光來和幸郎幫忙把影山抬到擔架上。

「往這邊走。」澤村說，他們跟這位治安官身後，往東北方的城主高塔行去。

\---

城主的宅邸大門一開，澤村跟接待的人員吩咐：「去找治療師。」

影山被帶到東側的醫護室內，他被放到了另一張床上，才剛安置好影山，一名穿著治療師白衣、臉上帶著雀斑的男子匆忙開門。

「忠！」翔陽叫道。

「翔陽，你怎麼在這？」被喚作忠的治療師走到趕緊走到床邊，「你朋友受傷了？」

「影山被刀刺到，還有……我的火焰。」日向的眼睛布滿了水氣，「拜託你救他。」

「我會的，但我要請你們出去。」他環視一圈，「現在是我們的治療作業時間，翔陽，到外面等我消息。」

他們一群人魚貫走出，翔陽固執地要守在門口，澤村對光來和幸郎說：「影山會沒事的，你們先跟我來吧，有人想要見你們。」

「誰要見我們？」幸郎問。

「是我們的城主，幸郎王子。」

「你認得我？」

「我在你很小時見過你，你可能沒有印象了。」

光來打量眼前的男人，外表和他們並無明顯年齡差距，但他有雙深不可測的眼睛，似乎大風大浪在他的臉上都起不了漣漪。

他們來到雙扇大門前，有人為他們推開門板，這是宅邸的集會廳，側壁玻璃一路延伸到房間盡頭，在尾端有一張椅子，一位身穿純白鑲銀斗篷的人坐上頭，風帽下露出銀灰色的頭髮，正在與一位女性說話，他從對話中抬起頭，呼喚治安官的名字：「大地。」

那名女子退出房間，澤村快步走向城主，握起他的雙手，在他耳邊悄悄說了什麼，銀灰髮的男子轉向光來與幸郎，「歡迎來到迪亞曼德，我是這邊的城主，菅原孝支。」

菅原城主有雙榛色玻璃般的眼睛，閃爍著溫暖的光輝，光來想起謠言說迪亞曼德的城主是個精靈，他空靈的氣質很貼近這傳聞。

光來和幸郎朝城主行禮，菅原朝他們擺手：「不用這麼多禮，晝神家的小兒子？你也長這麼大了。」他露出慈祥的笑容，轉向光來，眼神瞬間全亮了起來，他欺身靠向光來，露出期盼的神情，「你是？」

「星海光來，樂意為您效勞。」對方突來的熱情讓光來丈二金剛摸不著頭腦。

「我們見過面嗎？」幸郎插進光來和菅原之間，把光來擋在身後。

幸郎充滿保護欲的語氣讓菅原輕笑：「抱歉，我太亢奮了。」他站直身子，笑得春風滿面，「我參加過你的出生典禮，幸郎王子，你和王后長得非常像。」

「我的出生時你來過？」

「嗯，大地和我都有都去。」菅原放下斗篷的帽沿，一頭蓬鬆的頭髮露出，「我想，我必須解答你們的疑惑。」

語畢，他的頭頂發出微弱的光芒。

星星，迪亞曼德城的城主不是傳聞中的精靈，是顆星星。

光來睜大眼睛，他沒有見過除了他媽媽以外的星星，但這光芒太熟悉，他在自己身上就見過不少次。

「我聽大地說了，他看到你在市集中發光。」菅原熱切地說，「我是你的族人。」

「這，」光來努力收起自己張口結舌的表情，「這是我第一次遇到除了我媽媽以外的星星。」

「你媽媽？」菅頓了一下，恍然大悟，「混血兒。」

「對，我爸爸是人類。」

「哇啊，你是兩個世界的孩子！」菅原興高采烈地闔上雙手，「這真是太美好了！我想要見見你母親，我已經好久沒有在地上遇到其他族人。」

「我相信我媽媽也很樂意見你，但現在的情況，有點複雜。」

「怎麼了？」菅原露出擔心的神情。

「你們聽過巴比倫蠟燭嗎？」

「那個傳輸魔法道具？」

「我媽媽，嗯，不小心用那個把自己傳回天上了。」

「什麼？」澤村也加入菅原的合聲。

「我來這裡，就是想要找到其他巴比倫蠟燭，把她帶回來，你們知道任何有關蠟燭的消息嗎？」

「天啊。」菅原和澤村對望了一眼，「我很遺憾，但我們可能幫不上什麼忙，上一次我見到巴比倫蠟燭已經是兩百年前。」

「兩百年前？」換成光來和幸郎很困惑，他到底活了多久？

「嗯，這必須從我掉到地上說起。」

菅原娓娓道出他來到地上的始末，五百年前，菅原意外墜落到地上，被當時還是低階騎士的澤村所救，那時菅原一心想回家，善良仁厚的澤村不忍看著菅原一副可憐巴巴的模樣，答應一定會幫他找到巴比倫蠟燭。

「中間發生許多事，有人想要我的心臟，不斷追捕我們，大地和我幾乎走過半個大陸，最後，我們終於找到一支巴比倫蠟燭。」沉浸在回憶裡的菅原發出淡淡白光，「但當我準備朝燭芯點火時，我看了大地一眼，他就只是站在那，告訴我他會每夜仰望天空，尋找我的光點，直到這時我才發現，我愛上這位一路陪伴我、最忠貞不渝的騎士，所以我決定收起蠟燭，留在地上。」

菅原看向大地，整身的光芒似乎只為騎士閃耀：「吃掉星星的心臟或許能重拾青春美貌，但得到星星的心的人能永生不朽，而我把整顆心都給了大地。」

「所以你們才參加過我的出生典禮。」幸郎說。

「嗯，你的哥哥和姊姊的典禮我們也有去。」菅原說，他和澤村相視而笑。

「那你們找到的那支巴比倫蠟燭呢？」光來問。

「兩百年前我遇到另一顆星星，她急切地在尋找回到天上的方法。」菅原一臉過意不去，「所以我把蠟燭送給她了，自此之後我沒有再見過任何蠟燭，抱歉。」

「噢。」光來失望地垂下肩膀，「這不是你的錯，是我媽太不小心了。」

「我相信她一定也掛念著你。」菅原安慰道。

「我們會找到方法的。」光來的肩頭多了重量，幸郎的手臂摟著他。

光來轉了身體的角度，伸手抱住對方的腰，那熟悉的氣味和熱度讓他感到寬慰。

「你們要不要就在這住下？我會派人幫你們打探消息。」菅原說，「還有你們的朋友，我相信他到明天就會醒了，我們的治療師的實力可是有目共睹，我保證他會完好如初。」

他們謝過了菅原和澤村，再次去醫務室確認過影山的情況，治療很順利，影山還在沉睡，日向執意待在他身邊不走，今日的意外實在耗掉他們太多精力，便早早撤退到菅原幫他們準備的客房休息。

\---

治療師山口（日向口中的忠）通知他們麻醉藥效快退了，影山也差不多該醒了。菅原和澤村也跟著光來和幸郎到醫護室，進門時，日向趴睡在影山的床沿，一手放在影山蒼白的手背上。

他們小聲交談著，菅原問了光來許多關於他媽媽的事，還有星星的血統對他有什麼影響，光來覺得自己似乎多了一個叔叔，熱切地要補足自己未曾謀面的姪子的成長過程。

幸郎靠在他身旁，偶爾補充光來描述自己能力的細節，他們十指緊扣，光來感到非常安心。

床鋪傳來動靜，日向起身察看影山的臉龐，其他人圍到了床邊，影山發出悶悶的呻吟，緩緩睜開眼睛，他眨了眨眼，對焦在日向泫然欲泣的臉：「日向？」

「影山，你醒了！」日向幾乎是喜極而泣。

「你的火⋯⋯」他眼珠轉向站在另外一邊的光來，猛然坐起身，用盡全身的力量抓住對方的手臂「星海！」

「啊？」這突來的爆發讓光來反應不過來。

「我要你的頭髮！」影山用盡全力喊出這句話，全場陷入一陣寂靜。

「蛤？」過了幾秒，光來腦袋接上線了，他面色沉下來，「你要我的頭髮幹嗎？」

他的手危險地伸向前，抵在影山的喉嚨前，因為各種之於星星的流言蜚語，光來對於覬覦著他們的身體的人都非常敏感，影山的要求讓他全身上下的毛髮都豎立起來，所有肌肉直接進入備戰狀態。

「影山你在幹什麼！」日向抱著影山的肩頭，將黑髮男子往後拉。

「光來，冷靜！」幸郎的大手按下光來的肩頭，迫使光來將攻擊動作收回。

「星砂。」始作俑者影山面容異常冷靜，但眼神透著說不出的狂熱，「我看到你在晝神的懷裡發光，你是星星對吧？我在找的材料就是星砂！」

光來眨了眨眼：「星砂？」

「對，我的實驗缺的最後一項材料就是星砂！星星的頭髮剪下後，不是會變成星砂嗎？」影山幾乎是在哀求，「請給我你一小撮頭髮，我只要一點點就夠了。」

原先在光來血液裡衝盪的腎上腺素全數褪去，星星的頭髮不同於一般人，當他們剪下頭髮時，不是柔軟的髮絲落地，反而會化為黑亮的星砂，光來的媽媽是如此，而她也將這點遺傳給光來。

「你說你的最後一項材料就是星砂？那代表⋯⋯你可以做出傳送門道具？」

「對，只要再給我一些時間研究，做最後幾步校準，我肯定可以鍊出開啟傳送門的道具。」影山堅定地說，「到時你也不需要巴比倫蠟燭，我做的東西可以送你到任何地方。」

「這真是太驚人了。」站在床尾的菅原開口，影山這時才意識到房間內有其他陌生人存在，「『織雪為銀，化焰成金』的鍊金術師，影山飛雄，久仰大名，我是迪亞曼德的城主，菅原。你只要星砂？要做出這項道具，還需要其他東西嗎？」

「我⋯⋯還會需要一個鍊金實驗室？」

「這我知道誰會有。」菅原笑道，「請容我幫你們介紹我們最厲害的鍊金術師。」

\---

菅原寫一封引薦信交給影山，要他們去西北的城區。

早些時間前，光來剪下一小搓頭髮，髮絲化成星砂落到掌中，才剛復原的影山耐不住激動，人早已下床要往外衝，攔也攔不住。順著指引，他們來到一幢白壁大宅前，一行人停在鐵門前，搖起了掛在門外的鈴鐺，鐵門旁延伸出去的圍牆上停著一隻白鷲，好奇地歪著頭打量他們。

忽然，那隻白鷲飛起，落到了鐵門上，「咿呀」一聲，大門自動開啟。

像是為他們引路一般，白鷲一路往內飛，飛越了前院，房子的前門也在無人的情況下悄聲打開，牠先是停在門廊的屋樑上，等待其他人全部走到大門前，影山為牠把門推的更開些，白鷲叫了一聲，又繼續往室內飛。

其他人類服從指示，默默地跟在白鷲後頭。

走過了鋪著木色板的門廳和長廊，他們來到最底端的木門前，像是感應到他們的到訪一般，木門又自動向內打開，白鷲一路滑行，停到了坐在正中央書桌後的男人肩上。

房間內牆邊排著書架，大量的書籍一絲不苟、整齊地排列在上頭，除了書本外，價子上也擺著各式金屬器具，光滑的表面模糊映著他們走動身影，光來認不出這些器材的功用是什麼。

正中央的男人站起身，他魁武的身材帶來無言的壓迫力，肩膀上的白鷲絲毫不受影響，仍老神在在地停在上頭。

男人開口，聲音低沉又富有磁性:「牛島若利，鍊金術師，你們找我有什麼事？」

影山走向前，遞出了菅原的引薦信：「我是影山飛雄，也是鍊金術師，菅原城主介紹我們來的。」

牛島接下了那封象牙色的信封，拿起拆信刀割開了外頭的迪亞曼德城徽的印臘，他看起了內文，連同肩上的白鷲也饒有興味地湊到信前，信件內容不長，他又抬起頭：「我了解了，能跟我說明你的構想嗎？我很有興趣。」

「傳送門，我已經湊齊最後一項材料，星砂。」

「星砂，高明的選擇。」說著稱讚的話語，牛島的臉仍是波瀾不驚，「你有配方和紀錄可以讓我看看嗎？」

影山從隨身的包包內掏出一本皮革筆記，翻開到書桌上，牛島看了看:「但你要怎麼處理星砂的高熔點？」

「龍焰。」影山瞥向日向，「這邊有隻現成的龍。」

「你要我做什麼？我有拒絕的權力嗎？」

「就噴一些火對了！」

牛島又問了影山其他問題，兩位鍊金術師進入旁若無人的書呆子模式，說著外人不懂的鍊金術語，而且討論熱度還越來越熱烈，光來把眼光別開移到身邊的幸郎，想問對方現在他們是不是不要呆站在這邊先行離開，將一切交給眼前的瘋狂鍊金術師處理，卻發現幸郎神色古怪，盯著那隻在牛島和影山的比手劃腳下（影山才是肢體語言比較豐富的那個，牛島則會不斷低下頭看那些字跡張狂的資料），仍文風不動的白鷲。

「那隻鳥……怪怪的。」幸郎悄聲地說。

「怎麼說？」

「牠在跟我說……『你不覺得若利這樣很性感嗎？』」

驀地，白鷲巨大的翅膀張開，飛到了他們面前，不過彈指之間，原本該是白鷲所在的空間，站立著一名瘦高、頭髮血紅的男性。

「獸語者，我真沒想到。」那男人笑得張狂，「很少人想了解我在動物型態時在講什麼，所以我總是嘰嘰喳喳說個不停。」

變形者，所以白鷲根本不是單純的動物，是一位變形者所變。

紅髮變形者仍是笑得開懷，他逼近到幸郎面前：「原本以為有一隻小龍就很少見了，沒想到還有一個獸語者，真是太好玩了！」

他目光掃到一旁，日向寒毛直豎，躲到了影山旁邊。

「覺，」牛島開口，「你嚇到我們的客人了。」

「若利，你怠慢了除了那位小鍊金術師以外的客人。」變形者嘟著嘴跟牛島說，好像很習慣這場面，「你們可以繼續那些可愛的鍊金術原理討論，我來招待他們。」

「我是天童覺，這房子另外一個主人。」變形者天童笑容可掬，「歡迎來到我們家，請移駕到會客室來些茶點，我們有全城最棒的巧克力。」

\---

五天後，影山又出現在城主宅邸中，在牛島幫助下，他的實驗完成了。

除了影山外，其他人鮮少再踏足鍊金術師的房子（日向是直接被叫到實驗室提供火焰，每次他早餐還沒吃完，就被影山強行拖離時都嚷嚷叫著），即使那邊的巧克力真是令人讚不絕口的美味，光來相信影山的能力，而年輕的鍊金術師也表現出同樣的自信。

所有人都在大廳等待，日向像隻小狗般興奮圍著影山打轉，影山則叫他別檔路；菅原和澤村期待地望著影山，幸郎一如往常站在光來身旁，靜若止水的姿態，但光來可以從他微微擴張的瞳孔看出他高昂的心情。

光來不安地翹足企首，但同時他的胃像是打了好幾個結，體內臟器都在躁動似的扭動。

影山走到他面前，交給他一把金色的鑰匙：「這是傳送門鑰匙，想著你想去的地方，轉動它，它會開起通往那地方的大門。」

日向瞧看那支鑰匙：「鑰匙？影山你真沒想像力。」

「閉嘴，不然你還要它長什麼樣。」

光來謹慎地接過那支鑰匙：「謝謝。」

影山和日向從他面前退開，為他讓出一片空間，光來閉上眼睛，努力想著天空、星光、還有他媽媽的臉龐。

他握著鑰匙抬起手，朝空氣順時鐘轉動。

強勁的氣流吹起，光來張開眼睛，一個橢圓洞口出現在他面前，周遭捲著白煙，光來看不清洞內的光景，迴旋的黑暗中閃著光點。

他深吸一口氣，手心向上，舉頭望向幸郎。

幸郎不假思索地握住那隻手，朝他點點頭。

最後環顧一次其他人，他們踏入了那洞口中。

\---

通過了黑暗後，光來和幸郎踩上了白淨的磨石地板。

周遭的石頭發著柔和的光芒，光來不知道這是什麼材質，也許影山會很有興趣。望出去，石壁外是無盡的黑暗，但在濃烈的黑暗中，到處閃著銀白色亮點。

他們來到了星星個國度，他媽媽的家鄉。

一陣腳步聲傳來：「光來！」

光來迴身，迎接他的是來自朝的熱烈擁抱。

朝雙手環抱著兒子的肩膀，光來被緊緊桎梏住：「真的是你！我還想說我眼花了……」

「媽媽……」光來收緊雙手。

「你們是怎麼上來的？」朝鬆開雙手，挺起腰打量著光來，「我看到房間中開了一個奇怪的黑洞，你們就出現了。」

「有個鍊金術師幫了我們，他做出了傳送門鑰匙。」光來說，「媽，妳以後不需要巴比倫蠟燭也可以上來了」

「什麼？」朝吃驚地摀住嘴，「這真是世紀大發明，他怎麼願意幫你？」

「因為我給他一些頭髮？那位鍊金術師是個好孩子，他是我們在路上認識的。」

「頭髮？」

「這鑰匙一部分的材料是星砂。」

「他的年紀比你還小嗎？天啊，我一定當面謝過這神童。」

朝放下手臂，轉向在旁安靜看著母子重逢的幸郎：「幸郎，過來給我抱抱。」

「朝夫人。」幸郎張開手，朝用力抱了他一下，施力要幸郎彎下腰來，揉亂他的頭髮。

「謝謝你一直陪著光來。」朝笑著說，「我醒著的時候都有密切注意你們的情況，雖然大部分晚上時間你們都在室內。」

幸郎霎時瞪大了眼睛，像是明白什麼：「夫人？」

朝退了一步，臉上的笑容可說是邪惡：「我看到了，浪漫的星空下告白，我可沒有辦法忽視光來的光芒。」朝大力拍著光來的後背，「花了你夠久時間！」

「媽！」光來面紅耳赤地大叫。

「噓，幸郎大概是你這輩子能找到最體面的交往對象，拜託你把握好他。」

光來發出無所適從的呻吟，他有預感未來將要面對朝有無止盡的奚落，幸郎竟然還笑出聲來，這個叛徒。

「好了，你們的感情事我們之後再談，那我們要怎麼回到地面？你們可以再開出一個洞口嗎？」

「是妳先提起的！」

「光來，先拿出鑰匙吧。」

「對啊，為什麼明明和幸郎一起長大，你還是無法像他一樣有禮貌，哪怕只學他百分之一的紳士就好？」

面對著以逗他為樂的母親和男友，光來氣鼓鼓地拿出鑰匙，想著菅原和澤村宅邸內的大廳，再次朝空氣轉了手腕，一陣風起，熟悉的洞口出現在他們眼前，朝摟住光來的手臂，作為回應，他箝緊媽媽的臂彎，他終於找到她了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 媽媽回來了，小天才影山將會得到數之不盡的星砂。


	4. Chapter 4

他們從天空回來兩天後，迪亞曼德迎來他們上半年最大的節慶——春天慶典。

「我最愛的節日要來了！」昨日午餐開始，菅原就止不住地閃閃發亮，幾乎所有餐具銀器都在反射他的光芒。

「這是由你主辦的嗎？」日向問。

「對啊，以前的規模沒有現在這麼大，但過了這麼多年，每次這節日到來時我還是很開心。」

「這是我第一次慶祝這節日，我需要做什麼嗎？」換影山提問。

「嗯，這是春天的慶典嘛，傳統上人們身上會配戴關於花朵裝飾，你們可以找一些花戴在身上。」

花朵的配飾，光來一整天都在想這個。

他想在他們的第一次約會給幸郎一些東西。

對，第一次約會，光來和幸郎約好下午在門口碰頭，一起去城裡逛逛。

當幸郎問他要不要一起出去時，他說的很明白：「我們可以來場約會。」

幸郎的「會」字尾音都還沒收回，光來就毫不猶豫地回答：「好！」

來到慶典當天早上，他在思考要給幸郎什麼花朵，碰巧在走廊遇上捧著一束花朵，周遭閃爍著微光的菅原，這位星星今天穿著一件薄底金絲的斗篷，帽上的金邊花紋甚是華麗，他笑容滿面地跟光來打招呼：「光來，早安啊，今天有個適合節慶的美好的早晨。」

「早安。」光來看向菅原手中垂首的白花，「這是什麼花？」

「鈴蘭，我要把它們拿到書房做裝飾。」

也許菅原可以給他建議：「我想問，你知道哪裡可以找到花嗎？」

「你想要花？鮮花嗎？」

「嗯，我想要給幸郎，下午我們要一起參加慶典，你昨天說習俗上大家會戴著花參加。」

「所以這是場約會。」菅原看著光來靦腆的模樣，笑顏逐開，「我想我可以幫你，我們在外面有一間溫室，你要不要跟我來？」

最後光來跟著菅原去了一趟溫室，挑了一朵藍玫瑰，菅原告訴他這代表「獨一無二的奇蹟」，光來覺得這很能表達幸郎對他無可取代的地位。

在走回去的路上，菅原又提議他們可以把它做成其他配飾，最後在菅原提供的布料和巧手下，藍玫瑰和綠葉鋪綴在雪白的絲巾上，光來得到一條高雅的腕花。

他謝過菅原，這位城主祝他玩得開心。

用過午餐回到房間後，光來把他所有的衣服都攤到床上，花了些時間思考該如何打扮（但這趟旅遊他所攜帶的衣物也沒有讓他有多少選擇），最後他決定簡單就好，淺藍色的長褲配上黑靴子，上半身套著一件象牙白長袖短衫，鬆垮的上衣不會太貼身，悠然隨性，他將幸郎送給他的那枚護身符串上腰帶，對著鏡子確認過自己的頭髮，就出門去了。

走出宅邸前門進入前院，光來就看到幸郎的站在大門旁，他穿著一件珍珠白長衫，下搭高腰深黑馬褲，上衣隨意紮進長褲中，突顯他傲人的身高和長腿，一派瀟灑自在。

真是犯規地好看。

光來深吸一口氣，快步走往那頎長的身影。

「你來了。」幸郎如沐春風地笑著，他的雙眼從光來在他視線範圍出現那剎那，就沒有移開過，「你今天真好看。」

「我平時不好看嗎？」

「不是，你一直都很好看，但想到今天你是要和我約會，我就覺得你美到令人屏息。」

光來不想承認這些奉承對他很受用，他移開目光，嘟囔著：「你也很好看。」

「謝謝。」幸郎瞥向光來手中的腕花，「這是？」

「這是要給你的。」光來舉起那朵藍玫瑰，「我聽說這慶典大家會配帶花的裝飾。」

「這是你做的嗎？」

「菅原有幫我忙。」幸郎勾起嘴角，光來瞪他一眼，「手伸出來，我幫你戴上。」

幸郎配合地伸出左手，光來靠著綁繃帶的經驗（沒想到在這種場合用得到），仔細地將絲帶繫到幸郎的手腕上。

待光來完成，幸郎抬起手端看那朵玫瑰，「謝謝，這很漂亮。」

「不會。」光來瞟向外頭，「準備走了？」

「啊，等一下。」

就在這時，一隻白鴿從樹梢飛下，鳥喙中銜著一玫花環，牠來到光來頭頂，靈巧地把花環戴到光來頭上。

光來訝異地眨眼，雙手自然地摸上頭，那隻白鴿停到了幸郎的右手背上，那個棕髮男人笑臉盈盈：「我們的朋友也有禮物要送你。」

光來摘下花環，映入眼簾的是淡紫色的四瓣花朵，下綴滿小巧、絨毛似的純白小花，兩旁紮了幾朵帶葉的五瓣白花，華麗纖長的花蕊肆意地綻放。

如果剛剛光來只是感到些微忸怩，他的雙頰現在已經徹底染上粉色，不用腦也知道那白鴿是受到誰指使的。

「我幫你戴上。」白鴿拍拍翅膀飛走，幸郎撫上光來的手背，光來將花環的控制權交給他，幸郎輕柔地將花環戴到光來頭上，調整了角度，稱心地點頭。

光來失神地望著幸郎，感受對方指尖劃過他還帶著熱度的臉頰。

「你發光了，這代表你很喜歡嗎？」幸郎的語氣帶著笑意。

「沒有，我在感激那隻鴿子的辛勞。」

「我好受傷，不感謝我嗎？」

他握住幸郎那隻戴著腕花的手，在他的手背上親了一下：「我很喜歡。」

幸郎露出笑容，也在光來的額頭上印上一吻。

帶著花環和腕花，他們牽著手，走出了大門。

\---

街道上人來人往，所有攤販和商家外都掛著花藝品，或擺著花束，整座城都流淌著節慶的活潑氣氛，空氣中也瀰漫著迷人的花香，午後的陽光明媚但不刺人，帶來恰到好處的暖意，幾隻貓咪就躺在屋簷或陽台上睡著，光來和幸郎沿著石板步道散步，到處看著任何引起他們興趣的攤位或商店。

他們走到河邊，許多人坐在河岸旁享受春天陽光，河水淙淙流過，船夫稱篙載著遊客的木船，光來試探性地想找淺灘處踩進河水，被幸郎制止了：「石頭上有苔癬，很滑。」

最後他們選擇坐在河邊的矮石牆上，欣賞樹木垂蔭的風景。

光來靠在幸郎肩頭，幸郎的手臂摟著他的腰，一些粉色的花瓣順著河水流下，光來懶洋洋地指向那些冒出水、誤把花瓣當成食物的魚群，忽然，兇猛的水濺聲傳來，嚇跑了群聚的小魚，他們兩個抬起頭，一艘平板木船駛來，日向和影山分別坐在兩頭，手上都各有一對船槳，競速般飛快划著河水。

光來不懂為何都在同一艘船上還要競爭。

影山率先看到他們：「晝神、星海，下午好。」

日向也停下手中的動作，他們的船隻順著河水緩緩飄過來：「嗨，你們也來參加慶典嗎？」

「下午好，我們在到處逛逛，現在在這邊休息。」幸郎回。

「廣場上有活動，影山和我剛剛從那邊過來。」日向說，「很熱鬧，你們可以去那邊看看。」

「好的，謝謝，晚點我們會過去。」

「為什麼你們手上都有槳？」光來插入話題。

「我們原本要比誰划船比較快，但租船的老闆說目前只剩這一艘，所以我們只能兩個人划同一艘船。」日向似乎很扼腕沒能再租到一艘。

「你累了可以停下來。」影山對日向笑得猙獰。

「我怎麼會讓你贏！」日向脖子上烈焰般的圖紋似乎都要燒起來。

看著鍊金術師和龍又進入吵嘴模式，光來不想牽扯進去，抬頭問身邊的人：「你會想要划船嗎？」

「沒有特別想？你想划嗎？」

「不會，但我想找東西吃。」

「這附近有許多咖啡廳和酒館，我們一邊逛一邊看你想吃什麼？」

「好。」

他們會別了影山和日向，那艘木船高速駛離原本的位置，岸邊的人都對那旋轉成殘影的船槳竊竊私語，光來和幸郎漫不經心地談著天，走過了聚集的人群。

\---

光來和幸郎在河岸邊的轉角處找到一家巧克力店，他們先是聞到濃郁的可可香，店前一塊木板上用華麗的字體寫著「白天鵝」，他們推開門，卻看到最出乎意料的人。

「啊，這不是獸語者和小星星嗎？」紅髮的變形者從櫃檯後面冒出，「歡迎光臨！」

「這是你的店嗎？」光來東張西望，店內風格意外的洗練，整體以深色系木頭打造，配上暈暖的黃光，許多金屬製的藝術品擺放在店內各個角落，櫃檯上有個通體細長的黃銅花瓶，裡頭插著一大束鮮紅的玫瑰。

「對啊，我的巧克力讓所有王宮貴族和市井小民都流連忘返。」天童把頭歪到一個奇怪的角度看著他們，「小星星頭上的花環是你送的嗎？獸語者？」

「是的。」幸郎禮貌地回答。

「紫丁香、滿天星與香桃木花，你真是個情聖。」天童大力拍一下手，「你們肯定是在約會，要不要來一份本店的春天特製巧克力聖代？過了今天就沒有喔！」

他們都還沒回答，天童已經招來一名黑髮的服務生，把他們領到窗邊的座位，這位店主絲毫不給潛在客人退讓的機會，他們才剛坐下，那位有著齊眉瀏海的年輕男孩立刻又為他們送上一壺紅茶。

他們無法招架這波的殷勤款待，天童的巧克力是真的有著令人魂牽夢縈的滋味。

「就吃聖代嗎？這是慶典限定餐點。」幸郎翻著扉頁。

「就那個吧，我們都坐下來了。」光來左手撐著下巴，另一名淺褐髮的服務生送上一壺紅茶。

紅茶透出柑橘的香氣，窗戶隔離了外頭的喧囂，他們的位置和餐飲作業區有段距離，像是一個專屬他們的角落，光來感到放鬆與愜意。

出餐速度相當迅速，沒多久，黑髮服務生舉著托盤出現，獻上他們所點的聖代，巧克力冰淇淋上灑著細碎的堅果與蜂蜜，點綴的鮮奶油上插著一片蜂巢狀脆餅，服務生在桌面放上了餐巾與兩隻銀湯匙，用相當有活力的聲音說：「請享用您的餐點！」

光來注意到另一位服務生在櫃台邊，面色不善地盯著他的同事。

幸郎拿起湯匙，舀了一口的份量，遞到光來嘴邊：「你先嘗嘗？」

光來看著面前的湯匙，對幸郎翻了一個白眼，毫不遲疑地含下眼前的甜點。

巧克力的苦味佐著蜂蜜的香甜，脆亮的堅果與濃厚的奶油口感相得益彰，光來發出滿足的哼聲，自己抄起湯匙又挖了一口。

「看來是很不錯。」幸郎放任光來大快朵頤。

「你也快吃啊。」對於自己風捲殘雲般掃了大半的餐點，光來絲毫不感到抱歉。

幸郎也看透光來的想法，笑著拿起餐巾抹去他嘴角的巧克力漬，他嘗了幾口後放下湯匙，取起白瓷茶壺，為桌上的茶杯倒滿茶，光來知道那是把聖代都留給他的意思，他心安理得地把所有食物都占為己有。

當光來消滅了八成的甜點時，一盤呈著巧克力的瓷盤被送上來。

「給小情侶——特別——招待。」天童用富含抑揚頓挫的曲調唱出這句話。

光來瞧了一眼那外表樸素的巧克力，跟天童說：「謝謝。」

天童哼著歌離去。

光來揀起一顆巧克力，湊到幸郎嘴前：「吃吧。」

幸郎莞爾，嚥下光來指間的巧克力，嚼了幾口：「很好吃。」

光來自己也挑了一顆丟進嘴巴，咬下的瞬間，清新的玫瑰花香流出，像是玫瑰在舌尖盛開，柔順的可可脂自然地滑入口腔中。

天童的巧克力真的不是浪得虛名。

到光來也吃得差不多了（剩下的巧克力幾乎又是被他掃進胃裡），他們起身到櫃台結帳，那位褐髮服務生冷著臉送他們到門口，天童在店內喊著佳節愉快。

店門一關上，幸郎的大手就摸上光來的臉頰，俯身給對方一個深吻。

「怎麼？」他們的嘴唇分離後，光來問，不是說他有意見，光來非常歡迎這類突襲。

「我想知道我現在吻你的話，是不是會有玫瑰的味道。」

「那有嗎？」

「有，也跟我想的一樣甜。」

\---

他們照日向稍早所建議的，散步到廣場，輕快的曲調飛到他們耳中，許多人正隨著樂曲跳著舞步，笑聲在空間中迴盪。有家長握住小孩子手，領著孩子不斷轉圈圈，逗得他們呵呵大笑；也有中年人聚在一塊，圍成一圈，收拉著手抬著大腿；更有情侶兩兩成對，面對面貼在一塊，親熱地順著節奏擺動。

幸郎彎腰朝光來伸出手，手腕到後背形成一個優美的角度，光來挑起眉毛。

「華爾滋？你認真？」

「不需要那麼正式，跟我跳一支舞吧。」

光來高傲地挑起眉，握住那隻邀請的手，幸郎將光來拉近身，右手環到對方背上，光來的左手搭到他的上臂，另一手與對方握在一起，姿勢就定後，開始隨著曲調搖擺身體。

他們都受過專業的社交舞訓練，在社交舞上，光來並沒有表現特別出色（比起在宴會舞池裡轉圈，他更喜歡在訓練場揮汗練劍），但幸郎不同，這位王子的舞技從小就被宮廷禮儀教師一板一眼訓練出來，每一抬手或邁步都從骨子裡透著優雅。光來其實很享受觀賞他的舞姿，朝子或福郎總愛在社交場合鬧他，央求他們最小的弟弟跟他們來一支舞。

他們先是踩著最基本的方塊步，單純隨著節奏擺盪前進，而後幸郎抬高左手，光來會心一笑，照著他的動作，兩腳步伐交錯，靈敏地旋轉一圈，他順勢拉開兩人的距離，轉了一圈直接窩進幸郎的臂彎中。

他背貼著幸郎的手臂，順著旋律跳了幾步再轉回正面，幸郎將他們的重心移到右外側，他們順時鐘在廣場上繞起來，偶爾他們會伸長手臂遠離彼此，但掌心相觸，再下個音符響起時又拉回，幸郎藉由他的身高優勢讓光來不斷轉著圈子，光來發出清脆的笑聲，這樣很好玩，只是隨心所欲地跳舞。

此刻，廣場旁的樂隊又加入了悠揚的弦樂合奏，光來將雙手放到幸郎後腰上，對方感到他的意圖，兩隻移到他的頸邊，光來使力將幸郎舉起轉了兩圈，幸郎的笑聲隨著旋轉飛揚，等光來將他放下，他又來了一串追步。

樂曲的節奏加快，他們變化步伐速度，用簡單快捷的迂迴步來到廣場中心，也有其他人跳著雙人舞，但光來沒有心思關注其他人，現在只有幸郎能奪取他全部的注意力。配樂音調瞬然拔尖，幸郎摟著光來的腰將他抬高，他定定看著幸郎的眼睛，維持自己肌肉力度，在空中勾起腳，幸郎不負期望地完成三個旋轉，光來感覺到他額前的細髮隨風飄起。

光來的雙腳重回地面，幸郎的手臂又回到他的後背，他將光來向後放倒，光來撫著他的下巴，讓幸郎的重心也隨他向下，音樂的節拍漸漸趨緩，幸郎的目光沒有移開過光來的雙眼，他們隨著樂聲徐徐搖擺，最終，樂曲劃下了休止符，他們微微喘著氣，額頭相抵，感受對方溫熱的氣息。

一首更加慢調旖旎的奏樂又響起，這次幸郎只是單純環抱著光來的腰，光來摟著他的後頸，兩人將全身上下的肌膚盡可能地挨上對方。太陽西沉，橘紅的夕陽也灑向廣場，光來閉著眼睛，幸郎的下巴貼著他的髮際線，偶爾幸郎會低下頭，在他耳邊說著悄悄話，光來的聲音則在他的鎖骨前悶響，兩人不間斷的低笑聲讓他們緊貼的胸膛都輕輕震動，隨著節奏擺盪，光來暗自希望這音樂永遠不會停歇。

\---

天色已全暗了下來，他們來到東南城區的河邊，這邊的房子較低矮，可以清楚看到城主住所的高塔，一般遊客都會選擇在廣場等待，但他們想找一個不那麼擁擠的地方。

光來發著淡淡的星光，他的情緒很高昂，從在廣場上跳舞時他就止不住發亮，一開始在夕陽的照耀下還顯得不清楚，但在這夜色下，他的輪廓流曳著碎星般的光芒。

來自街燈的昏黃燈光染上了整座城市的街道與牆面，他們走到一座橋，這邊稍微暗了一些，附近也沒什麼人煙，光來爬上平坦的石造欄杆，站在石面扶手上四處張望。

高塔矗立在斜前方，這位置視野正好，他招招手，示意要幸郎也上來，幸郎用手撐住自己的身體，長腳一抬，輕鬆跨越過障礙，平穩地坐上。

「等等是會有煙火嗎？」光來問，幸郎牽住他的手幫助他坐到扶手上。

「我猜是，早上我看到所有工作人員都在張羅這慶典，說是全城都看得到的慶祝活動，澤村說這是菅原最喜歡的節目，在他的主導下，一年比一年盛大。」

「那應該是很華麗的煙火。」光來來回擺動腳丫，想著他媽媽和菅原簡直是一見如故，現在影山成為他們可以回家的幕後功臣，影山已經得到這輩子用不完的星砂，要不是影山阻止，朝恨不得把自己的頭髮全剃下送給鍊金術師。

「朝夫人和菅原是一拍即合，對吧？」

「你怎麼每次都知道我在想什麼？」

「嗯，你想什麼都會浮在臉上，只需要一點點推理能力。」

「什麼時後你除了得懂動物說話還會讀心了，大偵探？」

「我不會讀心，我只是看你看得非常仔細。」幸郎疊上光來的手，「只要你在，我的目光就會自動追隨你。」

一陣熱度竄上光來的臉頰，他瞇起眼睛：「最近你怎麼一直在對我甜言蜜語。」

「那是我以前只能在心裡想。」幸郎到挨到光來臉旁，「現在我有機會，當然要全部說出來給你聽。」

他搥了幸郎肩膀一下褐髮男人，毫無預警的，全市的公共燈光忽然暗了下來，他們兩個轉頭看向高塔，光來現在可以看清楚自己在這伸手不見五指的黑暗中有多明亮，所有的聲音都隨著燈光的褪去靜默下來，只剩潺潺流水聲與不時響起的蟲鳴。

然後，先是一個小光點在高塔最上層閃爍，但這光芒越演越熾亮，幾乎將整片天空照成白晝。

剎那間，高塔上的光源像是在燃燒殆盡前，盡力使出孤注一擲的拼搏，釋放出所有能量，銀白色的光芒如閃電般劃過夜空，這道光消失後，無盡的花朵伴隨著螢白的光點，從空中如雪花般落下。

他們驚奇地望著漫天花海，光來伸手，試著捉住空氣中的光點，但在他碰觸到的那一刻，光點變成了一隻飛舞的蝴蝶，拍著翅膀在花朵間穿梭。

光來開懷大笑，他轉身面向幸郎，一隻光點小鳥正從他指尖掠過，花瓣沾上幸郎的頭髮，他的雙眼閃爍點點晶光，眉眼彎成極漂亮的弧度，那人的視線還是鎖在光來身上，表情訴說那道不盡的柔情蜜意。

光來的內心塌了一角，所有感情頓時湧了出來，在這如夢似幻的花雨和光海中，棕髮男人單單坐在那，就奪去了他的呼吸，光來想要說些什麼，但千言萬語都無法表達流淌在他心中的情感。

光來的神色一定洩漏了什麼，因為幸郎又讀懂了，他輕柔地觸摸光來的臉頰，像是碰觸最珍貴的寶物：「我知道，我也一樣。」

他吻上光來。

光來在幸郎的嘴唇和舌尖上嚐到了電光和火焰，他全身的肌肉都為之顫抖，血液為此沸騰，光來覺得自己永遠不會厭倦這個滋味，世上沒有任何東西可以與幸郎相比。

他交出了整顆心，願一起走到永恆。

他們依依不捨地放開彼此的唇瓣，額頭靠著額頭，從這角度，光來可以細數幸郎每一根睫毛，幸郎半張開著眼睛，說：「我從沒看過你這麼亮過。」

光來抬起身，雙手仍與幸郎的交纏，河面倒映著他散發的星光，其他瑩光都相形失色，空中飛舞的花朵在他的照耀下熠熠生輝，他抬手摘取幸郎瀏海上的花瓣：「只有你能讓我的光芒失控。」

「我的榮幸。」

「想不想測試我還能多亮？」他親吻對方的眉間、鼻梁、而後來到嘴角，「也許我還能亮更久，我的光總是對你情有獨鍾。」

「這感覺是相互的，」幸郎低聲說，「我也愛慕你所有光芒。」

他們吻了一遍又一遍，靠著彼此低聲嘻笑，直到街燈再度亮起，直到他們慢慢走回住所，光來的光芒都沒有停消。

\---

光來從睡眠中睜開眼睛，他意識昏沉地向上側看，幸郎一手撐著太陽穴，另一手摸著他的髮梢，棕髮男子背對窗戶，清晨的陽光籠罩在他身上，全身輪廓散著淡淡的光暈。

光來想，這也許就是幸郎看著他發光時的模樣。

「早安。」

「早安，你可以繼續睡。」

光來閉上眼睛，他的腦子正逐漸清醒，但他想繼續和幸郎慵懶地躺在床上，光來選擇將身子更靠近幸郎一點，對方繼續順著他的髮絲。

他的嗓音在早晨顯得沙啞：「昨天那花環，有什麼特別的意思嗎？」

「嗯？」

「天童看到後說你是情聖。」

「喔那個啊，」幸郎轉往畫著他的眉骨，「香桃木花是摯愛和喜悅、滿天星代表永恆的愛，紫丁香則是⋯⋯初戀。」

「我是你的初戀？」

「我想不到我生命中還有其他人，是的，你是我唯一的初戀。」

「喔，好巧，」光來窩進他的胸口，「我也是。」

幸郎的手臂放到了他的腰後收緊。

整個早晨，他們都在床上分享彼此的體溫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝你看到這，打這篇草稿大概花了我三個禮拜的時間，原本只是想寫個大綱，但字數破一萬他們還在旅途上後，我就放棄一路打到完了，這是一個架構很鬆散的奇幻AU，我只是想看星海和晝神談戀愛。
> 
> 如果有人想知道，最後節慶高潮花海前，高塔上發出的光芒，那是菅發的，他超會爆光。
> 
> 如果有感想或問題都歡迎讓我知道，不管是在AO3這邊留言，或是[我的噗浪 ](https://www.plurk.com/p/o3p6vy)。


End file.
